


A Present Out of Our Presence

by MegaEeveeX



Category: Eddsworld, FNAF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Five Nights at Freddy's, Crossover, Multi, eddsworld alternate universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaEeveeX/pseuds/MegaEeveeX
Summary: If Eddsworld happened at Freddy's, or in this case, "Eddsworld".Don't worry about it.





	1. Prologue

About thirty years ago, it happened. In the oddball place of Edd's Happy Happy Diner, there were two animatronics, scribbles as the employee's called them, to entertain anyone who decided that they would visit the colorful pizzeria. The animatronics were a humanoid bear and rabbit named Scribble Edd and Scribble Tom. The employee's called them scribbles because the robot's creator had scribbled on a napkin the original design for the springlock suits. 

Until one unfortunate day, all was well. One afternoon, a cruel man with wicked intentions, dressed himself as Scribble Tom, using the springlock suit from the stage, and took a child into a backroom called The Safe Room, and murdered him in cold blood. The man then quickly disposed of the body and cleansed the suit as thoroughly as possible. No one ever suspected him, as the pizzeria had no security camera's.

The child's soul was restless. It needed revenge. It wouldn't be able to leave until it got what it deserved. So, it took the form of Scribble Tom, hence that being who killed him, but the soul was merely a shadow of the Scribble. Nearly ten years later the company that owned Edd's sold all rights to a company by the name of ASDF Entertainment. With the selling of the diner came a new location as well. This one had the name Eddsworld Pizza Palace and now featured four new animatronics, Edd the Bear, Tom the Rabbit, Matt the Chicken and Tord the Communist Fox. The Scribble suits were tucked into a new safe room, never to be used again. Unfortunately, the same man appeared, wearing the same Scribble suit , lured this time five children into the Safe Room and murdered them too.

The Shadow took pity on the poor children and decided to give the children the gift of life. He proceeded to then stuff each child into each of the animatronic suits. The children's souls possessed the suits and seeked revenge for their untimely deaths.


	2. Pre-Recorded Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Message

"Uh, hello, hello? Oh uh, welcome to your new job at Eddsworld Pizzeria , now you're probably wondering what you're going to be doing at this job. Your job is to watch the four animatronics that we have here and make sure someone doesn't break in and try to steal them. Not that anyone would want to, they kinda smell, like, we really don't know why. Now, if you're new to our company, there are, like I said before, four animatronics, the three on-stage, Edd, Tom and Matt, and the one in the base behind the curtains, Tord. There really shouldn't be much of a problem, because we've never had a break-in before, but you never know, right? Anyways, something you should know, b-before I let you go, um, the animatronic characters were never really given a proper night mode, so the owner of this place always leaves them on free roaming mode so their servos and such don't lock up."

"If there is an event in which a character is outside your door, do not panic, the characters aren't aggressive. At least not that we know of. You're our first night guard, so we really don't know. Also, don't go into the safe room. That's not for anyone to go into. It's where we keep the Scribbles. Preferably, don't leave that room to go snooping around the place. We have camera's now, so we can make sure you don't. Now, you'll only need to spend six hours here and then at the end of the week you will receive your paycheck. Alright, now remember to smile, you are the face of Eddsworld Pizzeria."


	3. Laughing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tormenting

'What has he done this time?' a voice spoke to me. 

"He locked me in my room," I replied. 

'Ah,' the voice said. This voice has been talking to me for a very long time, but I still haven't figured out where it's coming from. I glanced around my room and noticed something, the head of the Tord plush that I had was missing. My brother must have taken it again. He knows that I am terrified of it. I felt a pair of eyes looking at me, but when I turned around, the only thing I saw was the Scribble Edd plush staring at the wall. I walked back over to my my door and started banging on it and trying to turn the handle, but it was no use. I finally gave up and curled in a ball against the door and started crying. I heard my brother's laugh that tormented me so much through the door. 

'Tomorrow is another day.' the voice said.

Before I knew it, I fell asleep, curled against the door.


	4. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know he's hiding again.

When I awoke this morning, I noticed two things. One, the Tord head was still missing, two, my door was open today. 

'You know he is hiding again.' The voice said. 

"He always is, unless I'm locked in my room," I whispered back.

'He won't stop until you find him.' The voice said again. 

"I know," I whispered back. I walked out of my room and into the hall, in search of my brother. I checked his room. Nothing but pieces of what used to be his Dort plush doll. 

'Over there.' The voice said.

I walked into the living room. The T.V was playing "Eddsworld", an old show from 2003. Since no one was watching it, I decided to turn it off. I slowly walked up to the T.V and stretched out my arm to press the button, but before I was able to turn it off, my brother popped out from behind the T.V, wearing the Tord mask that he knew I hated, and screamed a blood curdling scream. It scared me so much, I fell on the floor, curled up in a ball, and cried. The whole time, he just laughed at me. Why did mom and dad have to work all this week?

'Tomorrow is another day.' the voice said yet again.


	5. Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the table.

I was curled into a ball, crying, underneath a table at the diner. 

'He left without you.' the voice said. 

'I knew it,' I thought. 

'He knows you hate it here.' the voice said. 

'He does,' I thought. 

'You are right beside the exit, if you run, you can make it.' the voice said, encouragingly. I stayed curled up. 

'Hurry, run toward the exit.' the voice said more urgently. I crawled out from under the table, and started walking to the exit, still crying. Suddenly, someone wearing an Edd the Bear suit, walked up to the door, and blocked it, my other brother I assumed. I backed up a little. 

'It's too late. Hurry the other way and find someone who will help! You know what will happen if he catches you!' said the voice.

I started running the other way. I don't know why I obey the voice, I just do. It seems like it tries to help me. When I got there, I stopped in my tracks. The two things that had scared me the most, stood on the other side of the room. 

'You can find help if you can get past them. You have to be strong.' the voice said. I started shakily walking toward them, but my brother in the suit appeared in behind me. I crawled underneath a table again. I curled into a ball and started crying. 

'Tomorrow is another day.' the voice repeated.


	6. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurry.

Yet again I was under the table at the diner, crying. 

'You have to get up.' I heard the voice say. 

'Why?' I thought. 

'You can get out this time, but you have to hurry.' the voice said. I crawled out and started speed-walking to the exit and out the door. I noticed several kids all along the street, but I didn't dare look at them. I just knew they would make fun of me if the recognized me, so I kept my head down. That is until one kid noticed me and jogged to catch up with me. 

"Aren't you the kid who always hides under the table and cries? Why are you scared, no one else is!" he said and started laughing at me. I just walked faster. Once I got home, the voice spoke to me again. 

'Be careful.' was all it said. I tiptoed to my room, hoping that my brother wouldn't try to scare me again. Once I got to my room, I let my guard down. As soon as I walked past my bed, my brother popped out from under it wearing the Tord mask, and bellowed the same scream before. Again, it scared me so much, that I fell on the ground, curled up in a ball, and started crying while he laughed at me. 

'Tomorrow is another day.' the voiced stated the same sentence again.


	7. The Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The floor is cold.

"Have fun in there, baby, HAHAHA!" my brother said pushing me into the parts and service room, and locking the door. 

"Please let me out..." I said quietly. "PLEASE!" I yelled. I just heard my brother laughing on the other side. I started to cry. "Please let me out..." I whispered before curling up in a ball and laying on the cold, ceramic floor, trying not to look at the animatronic parts, and spare heads.

I was in there until my other brother came in and carried me home.


	8. The Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can still hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the animatronics are named after each of Tord's friends in this chapter. Yes they will die.

"Wow your brother is kind of a baby, isn't he?" I heard my brothers friend with the Matt mask say. 

"It's hilarious." my brother said. 

"Hey, why don't we help him get a closer look! He will love it!" the one with the Tom mask suggested. 

"No, please!" I shouted and started crying. 

"Come on guys, let's give this little man a lift. He wants to get up close and personal!" my brother said. They then picked me up and carried me into the room with the two shadows from before. Why hadn't they left?! 

"No! I don't want to go!" I shouted again. 

"You heard the little man, he wants to get even closer!" the one with the Edd mask said laughing. They carried me and held me up close to the stage. 

"Hey guys, I think the little man said he wanted to give Eddbear a big kiss!" my brother said laughing. 

"On three..." the one with the Tom mask said. 

"One, two..." my brother said throwing me onto the stage. The half-human bear looked down at me. It's pupils reduced into white dots on it's animatronic eyes. I started crying trying to get off of the stage but my brothers friends would push me back up after every attempt, and all I remember is it's chest opening and sucking me in.

"It's me, it's Tord, can you hear me?" my brother's voice faintly echoed off the walls of wherever I was. 

'You're broken.' I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes and saw the plushies of each of the animatronics, plus Scribble Edd and Scribble Tom. The Tord plushie then disappeared. 

'We are still your friends.' The Matt plushie then disappeared. 

'Do you still believe that?' The Tom plushie disappeared as well. 

'I'm still here.' The Edd plushie disappeared. 

'He did this to you.' The Scribble Tom plushie disappeared.

'I will put you back together.' Finally, the Scribble Edd plushie disappeared. I looked down and curled up in a ball. 

"I don't know if you can hear me, but, I'm sorry." Tord's voice echoed again. I heard a faint flatline beep, before seeing all black.


	9. Out With the Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> replaced.

After the incident with the animatronic, the ASDF Entertainment company decided they wanted to make new and improved versions of the four animatronics. They changed the squishy casing to hard plastic and gave them all red rosy cheeks (except Mark, the one who replaced Matt, he had purple cheeks). They gave these newer models facial recognition scanners so they could protect the kids from criminals in the immediate area. Edd and the gang were replaced by the plastic ones, who had different names, Eduardo, Jon, Mark and Tord. Eduardo, Jon and Tord still kept the same color pallet as the older models, but just brighter shades (Eduardo was green and white with brown bear ears, like Edd, and had a large red bowtie. Jon had much lighter blues than Tom, and kept the bright yellow bow, and fluffy strips on his jacket, with a rainbow checkered guitar, versus Tom's black and white checkered one, and had light blue rabbit ears, whereas Tom had purple ones. Tord had a bright red pirate costume, complete with a bright green bow, purple parrot, brown boots, and hook. He had white and red fox ears and a long plastic tail.) Mark however, wore bright purple, with a pin that said "Let's Party!" The company also added a new animatronic, Hellucard, who would give kids balloons.

They tore apart the old animatronics. Edd got very few tears, but lost an eye and a few finger casings. Tom lost his face and an arm and his hand lost the casing, so did his foot. Matt's jaw was ripped open and his arms were ripped clean off. Tord's ears lost the casing, a humongous hole was ripped into his chest, and he lost his tail. The only thing the staff couldn't figure out was why when they were being ripped apart, the animatronics let out blood curdling screeches.

Now all they need was someone to work the night shift...


	10. Plastic Phonies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New isn't always better.

After being torn apart, the old animatronics were stuffed into the 'Parts and Service' room, so they were out of plain sight. The "Toy" animatronics -as they were called- were put on the newly colorful stage waiting to perform.

Tord was put in a room, decorated like a pirate's cabin, which was called Captains Quarters. Unfortunately, the kids couldn't keep their hands to themselves and took him apart every day. The employees eventually got tired of putting him back together every night and complained to their boss, who told them to just leave him be. The employees put up a sign that said that he was a take-apart-put-back-together attraction. Tord was eventually reduced to nothing more than an endoskeleton with a head and a few plastic parts that were out of place.

When ASDF put an ad in the paper saying they needed a night guard, Patryk, was the first to apply, seeing as he had worked for the company before. His application was accepted and no questions were asked. Since Patryk was the first one to work there, he was also the first to notice that the animatronics wandered at night and even tried to get into his office. He told the owner, who said they were left on free roaming mode at night and that there might be a glitch in the system. He said they thought he was an animatronic without its costume on, and that was against the rules.

Then the withered animatronics started to move.


	11. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rock and a hard place.

Patryk sat in the chair in his office, holding his monitor, staring blankly at the screen. The toy animatronics were still, staring at the empty main area. Patryk switched to the prize counter and wound up the music box. He made sure to wind it every couple minutes, he did NOT want to see that balloon kid. He switched to the Captain's Quarters. Dort or better known as The Mangle, was still there. 

He then changed to the parts and service room. The room was pitch black, so he turned on the flashlight. Everything seemed normal, wait... wasn't Tom supposed to be there? When Patryk got a tour of the place, he was shown the old animatronics. Edd was laying on the floor, Matt was propped up against the wall, and Tom was sitting on the ground. Well, where had he gone? Patryk hadn't seen anyone break in, so where was he? 

Little did he know that the big, purple, no-faced half rabbit was standing in the hall outside the P&S room, staring directly at the camera.


	12. Metal Clanging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loud.

Suddenly, the screen went blank, with the words "Signal Lost" in white. 

"Stupid thing," Patryk muttered. The screen came back on, and Patryk quickly flipped back to the prize corner to wind up the music box. When it was wound up all the way, he checked the other cameras. None of the other animatronics had moved. He put the monitor down to check the lights. Nothing in either vent. Patryk flashed his flashlight down the hall and jumped at what he saw. Tom was standing down at the end of the hallway. Patryk noted that he seemed to be leaning to one side, due to the missing foot.

The no-faced half rabbit stopped in place when the light shined on him. 

'Bright light...' ran through the robot's head. When the light turned off, Tom continued his way down the hall towards the intruder. His metal foot clanged against the ceramic floor every step he took.

Patryk had pulled the monitor up again to wind up the music box. When he put it back down again, Tom was in the room with him, staring at him lifelessly, head tilting slightly to the side. Patryk jumped up and ran into the hall in fear. He ran to the first room he saw, the Parts and Service room, with the rabbit clanging along quickly at his heels. The other withered animatronics hadn't moved, though Matt looked as though he had been knocked over. He sat in a dark corner near Tord.

Tom opened the door and Patryk almost yelped from the sudden loud noise. Suddenly, he had an idea. He grabbed a nearby empty Tord head and put it on. He stayed still, acting like an empty suit. Tom came over and looked directly at him, as if he was trying to decide if he was a suit or not. Tom had eventually decided that he was an empty suit and ventured out of the room in search of Patryk. He sighed in relief. Not only had he survived a near death experience, but he also found a method of hiding if necessary. He heard the ringing of the 6 am bell. He sighed and got up and decided to leave before Tom came back to the room.

Patryk quickly but quietly ventured back to his office to turn off the monitor and grab his things. Just before he left, he set the Tord head on his desk to be used later that night.

Tord however, didn't like that someone had used his likeness to deter Tom away from the intruder.


	13. The Vent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toy.

The next night, Patryk was almost late and had to run to his office to be on time. The Tord head was still on his desk, so he balanced it on his head so it would be easy to pull it down onto his face in case Tom decided to visit again. 

Patryk powered on the monitor and checked the music box and wound it up (because it was almost done playing the song). He then switched over to the show stage. The camera slowly twisted to look at each of the animatronics. 

"Jon... Eduardo... c'mon stupid camera, hurry up..." Patryk muttered. At last, the camera turned enough towards Mark. Well, the open space where Mark should have been. "Not again..." he sighed, exasperated. "Only 2 am and Mark has decided to wander around." Patryk quickly flipped through each of the cameras in an effort to find the plastic chicken-man.

When he reached the main hall camera, he paused. There standing on the right side of the hallway, was the chicken-man, with black eyes, and the pupils distinguishable for being tiny white dots on black. He seemed to be smiling creepily at the camera. Suddenly, a little red alert appeared on the corner of the screen, meaning the music was about to stop playing.

Patryk quickly flipped over to the prize counter to wind up the music box. The screen went blank except for the text that read "Signal Interrupted" across the middle. Patryk switched back to the main hall camera, and Mark was gone! He then started flipping through every camera until he found the purple robot, in Party Room 3, with his head tilted to the left, staring at the camera, crouching near the open vent. 

"Oh, he better not go in that vent. Why does this place even have open vents on the ground, anyways?" Patryk muttered. Mark's smile only seemed to widen right before the signal went out again. 

When the signal came back on, he changed the camera to the left vent. He almost had the Tord head fall onto his face because he flinched so hard. Halfway in the vent, was the purple toy. As if hit by a brick, Patryk remembered a trick from working at the old diner. He shined his flashlight into the animatronics black eyes. Mark's smile faltered slightly, 

"Light... why... is... there... light..." he wondered. When the light dulled, Mark made no haste to crawl further into the vent, Patryk was now in his view. Patryk glanced over to where he was, slammed down the monitor, almost breaking it, and pulled the Tord head down to his face, and stayed as still as possible.

Mark's smile faltered all the way. He tried using his facial recognition scanner to see who this was. 

Human=0

Eduardo=0

Jon=0

Tord=0

Hellucard=0

Human=0

Outdated=1

 

Mark backed out of the vent and made his way back to the show stage as the 6 am bell sounded, his eyes changing back to normal. Patryk grasped his chest. When he regained his breath, he pulled the head off, set it on his desk and sped walked out of the diner. Though, as he passed the show stage, he could have swore he saw Mark glare at him.


	14. Synthetic Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did they think it funny?

One simple slip-up led to our fall. They tore us apart, in this new place, they left our bodies disheveled. Our souls were still trapped inside, but they hadn't a clue. An old shell is all we had left. 

Did they think it funny? Did they think it funny when they replaced us? Did they think it funny when they built those children's toys? Did they think it funny when they tried to erase us? Did they think they could wipe us from existence?

I wonder what they programmed those plastic freaks with. I wonder why they think it's fun to protect all those girls and boys, when they did nothing to protect us from our demise. I wonder why they tried to erase us.

When it gets dark and everyone goes home and that security guard stops by, it seems that we share a purpose. For them, a glitch. For us, our very existence in this torture house we call our home. 

But this doesn't change how I view myself, and how I view my friends. Though, it seems I got the worst out of my friends. It just isn't fair. The chicken, the bear, and even the fox suffered far less pain than I did. 

I can barely think straight. My fate is present, but not the security guard's. My only question is... why does he keep coming back?


End file.
